


Guilty Pleasure

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blonde, Feminine Man, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Stranger Sex, Trains, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: His already flushed face reddened even more and he tried to ignore it, trying to calm himself and think that it must be a coinci….FUCK! It was no coincidence because now he was seriously being molested.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just something random which popped into my head out of no where but I loved writting it. It's not my style to write about a cute feminine Naruto but well I think it suits the mood of story well. I hope you like it.
> 
> Sadly I have no one to proof read with both of my friends being busy so yeah if you want to volunteer. Do it but don't complain lol.
> 
> Pairing: SasuNaru

It was cold and it felt horrible…

Well to be truth it wasn't that cold day as to considering that it was already mid-January but now that sun has gone to sleep, it was kinda, just a bit, slightly, cold. People were still wearing coats and warm, fuzzy jackets but to a person with high body temperature like him this much cold was nothing. In fact in Naruto's point of view it was never too cold. Yes he would admit that the evenings were chilly but it wasn't that bad that he would stuff himself and look like a stuffed turkey. Then again it was funny watching little kids and some adults too, wearing too much. It was ridiculously funny in Naruto's point of view.

But back to the topic, yes it wasn't that cold but still standing in a packed train could make your body temperature spike and standing after a long work day was no less than hell. Somehow he had started to hate trains with a passion. Now don't get him wrong. Trains were a bliss when you are travelling after the morning or evening rush hours but… That is the problem. He mostly traveled during rush hours.

Naruto groaned internally looking out from the window at the night scenery until his body twitched on the feeling of being stared. Naruto frowned and glared at particularly nothing. He was being stared… Again.

It was such a fucking uncomfortable feeling in the beginning when he came to Tokyo with his mother. Like it wasn't his fault that his mom has to go ahead and marry with a foreigner. Naruto huffed irritably. He knew his looks were somewhat strange according to the local standards with blond hairs and striking blue eyes with a baby face but well get over it. He has been using this route for already past four years and people still stared when they thought he wasn't looking. So Annoying.

Naruto made a face and looked away while the next station arrived and he grimaced. This station was on a busy business area and he knew a huge number of people were going to enter. His face was already flushed and his temperature was steadily rising too. He bit his lips a bit annoyed. He hoped that his station would arrive a bit more quickly.

He was right though. The moment the train pulled and doors opened he heard the murmurs and then people started to pour into the train. Naruto grimaced when he was pushed a bit too much, he tried to hold his ground and gripped the pole to not get pushed away too much.

Once the door closed and people settled Naruto made a face. Too many people. His body felt hot with being surrounded by too many bodies and sweat started to form on his slightly tan skin. He bit his lips and tried to ignore himself. That was when his body tensed on the touch.

Naruto tensed and his body went completely rigid. He tried to ignore it and shook his head. Of course, it must have been a mistake. Who would touch him? He was a man for God's sake. But after mere minutes it was there again, a slight yet deliberate touch on his ass. Naruto's eyes widened on the assault. His already flushed face reddened even more and he tried to ignore it, trying to calm himself and think that it must be a coinci….

FUCK! It was no coincidence because now he was seriously being molested. Naruto's fingers curled around the pole even more hardly and he took deep calming breaths. The stranger had a firm grip and he was alternating between squeezing and rubbing on his ass.

Naruto cursed under his breath once again on the fact that he was wearing a simple elastic trouser with strings and it was so much easier to be groped like that than in a jeans. He could feel the fingers dipping into his ass's soft flesh and bit his bottom lips while leaning his forehead against the pole.

He quickly glanced sideways before he reached out behind him to stop the assault. He swatted the hand away and it stopped. But before Naruto could relax his body the hand was there again, this time more aggressively. Naruto felt annoyed and flustered. What the hell was wrong with this guy!

A bit cautiously and not trying to brush his hand with any other person, he reached out again and tried to pry the hand away but his eyes widened when his hand was grabbed by his wrist. Naruto could feel the strong cold yet surprisingly soft fingers wrapped around his wrist. The touch was almost possessive and Naruto groaned.

He would have loved it if it was with his consensus and if the other person wasn't a fucking train pervert. His heart rate quickened when he felt the warm breath ghost over his nape. His body tensed but that was nothing because the next moment he almost went into shock when he felt the warm yet wet sensation on his nape. That guy has fucking licked him…! The nerve of this freak!

Naruto tried to shuffle and get away but his breath shuddered when his hips were gripped. Naruto hands clenched even more tightly on the iron pole and he tried to get away only to be licked again.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the utter humiliation wash over him. He could turn and shout out that there was a molestor in the train but his pride was more than that. He was a guy for fuck's sake. But he has to get away or things might get ugly. His breath hitched when he felt one hand sliding inside his shirt. The cold fingers touched him in such a natural and relaxed manner that Naruto was sure the guy was a not only a train pervert but also a trained pervert.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably and tried to wriggle away but to no avail he just bit his lips, his face flushed with embarrassment. The next station came and once again a flock of people entered, pushing the pervert into him even more. Naruto closed his eyes and took deep breaths, praying in his heart that the pervert would stop now but he was halted in his pray when he felt the strong hands skimming over his hips and down to his thighs as much they could. Naruto's muscles were tensed and his body felt even hotter.

He prayed in his heart the guy won't further his touch because that would become a huge problem. But it seemed like today the God wasn't going to listen to him no matter how much he prayed because next moment in an utter shock he felt the guy creeping and brushing his hands between his crack. Naruto blinked and this time he did harshly tried to get away but then he heard it. An amused dark soft chuckle in his ear and then a whisper.

"Commuting in a public train with a vibrator in your slutty hole and not wearing boxers. I wonder who is the real pervert here?"

Of course the guy had felt the small wire coming out of his hole. God he felt mortified and beyond humiliated. His body went limp and he started to feel his knees going weak. So when the pervert made a move again, he only shivered and tensed but didn't tried to get away.

Naruto felt his eyes stinging and his body felt so hot, he could met. The aspect of being molested in a train full of people was thrilling yet utterly mortifying too. He wasn't sure he should feel more disturbed on the fact that all of this was somehow turning him on or on the fact that a man was groping him in public transport and anyone could see it any moment.

Naruto bit his lip hard when he felt the fingers now slow tugging on his trouser and cursed knowing that he wasn't wearing his boxers because of the incident earlier this afternoon because of which he had to change into the pare trousers. Not only that, he was also cursing himself on having a vibrator inside him too. God it really wasn't his day! For first time he thought about doing something strange and he gets caught and no else but by a train pervert. Yup... Definitely not his day.

He was brought out of his musing when now slightly warm fingers slipped inside his trouser. Naruto hissed through clenched teeth and tried not to shudder when he felt the fingers no directly touching his sensitive flesh. His cock was already twitching through whole day because of the vibrator inside him and because of not getting any chance to relieve himself and now this extra stimulation. No matter how much he resented the touch, his sensitive body was reacting without an ounce of shame or hesitation.

Naruto inhaled deeply when the fingers skimmed over his ass and then slowly dipped between the crack of his ass. Naruto squirmed, already out of breath on the torture when a finger teasingly rubbed over his puckered entrance and pulled the wire a bit making the small egg shaped vibrator rub against his over sensitive insides. Naruto's body trembled and he felt the warm breath ghost over his nape again.

"I wonder why this place is so wet."

Naruto flushed even more on the comment. He made a face and huffed. Of course he had applied a lot of lube before slipping the vibrator inside him. It was his first time using a toy. He would have given a heated reply and turned that instance if not for the fact that now the guy brutally and roughly rammed two of his dry fingers inside him. Naruto arched a bit unconsciously and his tows curled in his sneakers. He heard the soft chuckle again and the amused whisper.

"Sensitive much."

Naruto would have snapped on the man if not for the fact that this time the fingers were being pushed inside him knuckle deep and touching the vibrator. Naruto's knees felt weak and he knew the pre cum was gathering on the tip of his painfully erect cock. If that was not enough torture the guy a bit too skillfully trapped the vibrator between his fingers and started to give him lazy thrusts with his fingers, all the while vibrator touching his walls and sending tingles in his spine.

'God.' A muffled moan left Naruto's lips and he was thankful for the fact that there were drunk people talking loudly. He was on the verge of falling down with the way his knees were feeling like jelly and hos his whole body was buzzing with arousal.

"Come with me."

The command was given when he heard that they were approaching the next stop. The fingers were pulled out and Naruto whimpered and nodded to no one particular. The moment the gates opened he was being pulled out by his wrist. Once they were out in the cold air Naruto felt a bit better but he was still feeling too hot and he wanted to get his release quickly. The man was walking ahead with pulling Naruto toward some random destination.

The situation was fucking bizarre yet right now which all of his blood in his dick, both his heart and mind were numb and all he could feel was his impending orgasm after a fucking long agonizing day.

Soon they were in front of an apartment. The stranger left his wrist to fish out the keys and once the door opened he was ushered inside the apartment. For the first time Naruto started to feel worry seep in his system. This guy could be a homicidal, a killer, a maniac or…. He might not be any of these. Jesus Christ! The guy looked like a fucking celebrity and hot as fuck with that pale delicate face yet those dark dominant eyes and that height with a strong frame. The guy smirked and Naruto almost melted at the spot.

"Shall we resume what we were doing earlier?" The guy closed the distance and lifted his chin with one of his finger. Naruto wet his lips with his tongue dabbing over his dry lips and shivered on the fact that these fingers were inside him a while ago. God! That made his dick twitch and the vibrator wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly a bit too breathy Naruto only nodded and Sasuke smirked again before once again pulling his wrist and leading him toward the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom Sasuke pulled him into his strong arms and attacked his lips aggressively and all Naruto could do was moan and curl his fingers around man's coat's collars. He felt like he was being eaten alive but it was such a light-headed and arousing feeling that Naruto couldn't help but want the man even more.

He was being pushed and soon he felt the edge of bed hit the back of his legs and fell softly on the mattress. The man looked at him with lust filled and hungry gaze and it made Naruto's face flush even more.

The man was quickly getting out of his clothes but when he felt Naruto laying there he stopped and quirked his eyebrows and smirked.

"Do you want help with undressing princess?"

The words were said smirking but all Naruto could see from those eyes was hunger and lust and no jokes. He shivered a bit and got up muttering a curse making the man chuckle once again in that fucking sexy way. Naruto quickly got out of his warm orange jacket, his shirt and then took off his trousers too. He shivered softly but the temperature in room was nice.

The sexy stranger was already out of his clothes so once Naruto bared his body he was pushed down on the mattress in a second with the hot stranger hovering between his legs, rubbing their erected dicks and with the soft wet tongue doing things to his neck. Naruto moaned on the urgency and arched his body when his pulsed was sucked hard.

Naruto arched his neck and looked on his side to give more time to the guy to work the magic on his neck when he saw a picture glaring at him. It was the picture of the man with a guy in his arms. The sexy stranger was smirking in that unholy sexy way while the cutie in his arms was grinning. As to feeling Naruto being distracted the man looked at him, stopping his ministration, making Naruto mewl with dissatisfaction.

"This is my lover. A total cutie, isn't he?"

Naruto felt a bit jealousy surge inside him on the fondness and warmth in that sexy voice.

"You love him?" Naruto asked the question in a hoarse voice and looked into those mesmerizing dark eyes.

"I do but let's not talk about that." Sasuke said smirking and started to kiss his chest.

One of his hands slipped between their heated bodies and touched Naruto's weeping erection intimately. Naruto moaned and squirmed before opening his lips once again.

"He would be hurt if he knew this." Naruto's voice was breathy and the sexy dark haired stranger stopped again before he looked at Naruto with all the seriousness and spoke the words in a hushed whisper while sliding down between his legs and tugging on the wire.

"Then let's keep it a secret."

All other thoughts disappeared Naruto mind the moment the man pulled the vibrator out only to replace it with his fingers and his hot wet mouth enveloping Naruto's member and making his body arch sensually…

\---->>>

After many hours of their 'love making' Naruto was wrapped in blanket with his back pressed against the dark haired man's chest and his arm around Naruto's slim waist.

"That was good." He heard the soft whisper against his skin with a kiss on his nape. Naruto let out a soft moan and rolled into man's arms and looked into those hot eyes.

"I'm mad though." Naruto pouted and the dark haired man smirked, pulling him closer.

"Why might be my princess angry?" The question was asked with a soft kiss to his hips and Naruto's face flushed a bit.

"You act a bit too good. I almost got jealous on the way you were acting." Naruto was still pouting with his golden eye brows frowned.

"But that was your fantasy right? To get molested in the train and then have a thrilling one night stand with a stranger?" Sasuke quirked his eye brow and Naruto squirmed, getting closer and pushing his face into his boyfriend's chest.

"You are not allowed to have sex with other people." He mumbled in Sasuke's chest and softly bit the nipple. Sasuke's body shivered a bit before he hugged Naruto's smaller body closer.

"You are also not allowed to have sex with any stranger no matter how good he is at molesting your cute ass." Sasuke whispered in to Naruto ear and licked the shell making Naruto shiver and then pull back to glare at Sasuke.

"I did it because it was you." He huffed and glared at Sasuke and all Sasuke did was smile and speak in a gentle tone.

"Why do you think I did it? Or do you really think of me as some hot pervert?" Sasuke quirked his eye brow, mirth dancing in his gaze and Naruto flushed.

"I hate you." Naruto glowered before hugging Sasuke tightly and kiss his chest.

"I love you too princess…. I love you too..." Sasuke sighed blissfully while his angry princess kept on sucking and nipping on his skin to make him look like a leopard with all of the marks but he let him do that. Because well he had no problem with letting others know who he belonged to and in turn making it obvious that the princess was his, only.

\---->>> The End<<<\----

**Author's Note:**

> Comments???


End file.
